Wasteland Amethysts: A Crossing of Two Stories
by NostalgiaZombie
Summary: When a man from 101 is forced into another world he has to figure out how to survive and save his friends or face a Grimm death from both new and old foes along with a returning evil from both worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Wasteland

A/N: Hello, this is a reboot of my first story Crossing of Two Stories, I will continue both but this story I will focus on more, I don't own either property, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda.

Chapter 1: Wasteland

At the entrance of vault 101 a figure stands looking at the broken door as smoke pours out the sounds of people inside the vault screaming filled the cave slowly stopping as they starts walking away putting on their helmet and gas mask the red lenses turning on. Elsewhere in the Capital Wasteland a man wearing winterized combat armor with a 101 on it's back the star inside the 0 as he would also be wearing goggles over his eyes with a scarf over his face covering herself from the dust storm that would force him to close his eyes if it weren't for the goggles.

As he made his way down the road he would hear horrible sounds around him such as Deathclaws and Radscorpions looking for prey. After a while of walking he would see ahead of him would be what looks like four flashlights and what could possibly be a lighter or candle. Slowly approaching the lights he slowly pulled out his 10mm pistol he would slowly see four men with assault carbines with flashlights attached with duct tape all of them wearing security helmets with talon combat armor along with a man wearing Raider Power armor wielding a flamer.

Hiding behind some rocks off the side of the road the man would search through his pip-boy trading his pistol in for his Marksman Carbine loading in a full clip before cocking it pulling out a frag grenade listening for the footsteps to get closer. As he waited there for the small group of men most likely sent after him Alpha listens closely but slowly instead of hearing footsteps he would start to hear the sounds of engines and the sound of yelling and laughing from crazed raiders.

Looking down the road he would see seven lights approaching fast as he sees out of the dust come four men on motorcycles started circling the Talon Mercs all repaired and it seems reinforced with plates of spiked metal perfect for ramming into foes. Throwing his grenade towards the group he would duck down as the grenade went off tearing the people in the circle apart blowing chunks of them into the air with some guts landing on one of the cycles as the Bikers start driving towards him.

Slowly backing away the Wanderer starts firing at the riders knocking two of them off before reloading but as soon as the clip fell to the ground one of the Bikers would wrap a chain around his leg and start dragging him across the road as he gets hit in the back by pieces of rubble and even hitting against the side of a car. Pulling out his 10MM he would slowly take aim at the Biker's head shooting him in the head as he fell off the bike crashing into a rock before the Wanderer stood up looking at the approaching Biker who was laughing maniacally as he swings his chain around.

Pulling out Vampire's edge the Wanderer would wait for him to get close and once he did he ducked as the chain came inches from knocking him out as he quickly moved the blade to stab him in the back and slash through his side making him fall off and hit his head against a car knocking him out. Driving up to the wreck the three remaining Bikers would get off their motorcycles one wearing a set of T-45 power armor with a shoulder pauldron being replaced with the top half of a deathclaw head and on his head a mascot mask and a gasmask underneath. On the side of his larger bike would be chainsaw on the sides of the end being two auto axe blades between the chainsaw and axe blades would be two flamer barrels.

"You two check on them and look for him, I want to get the streets painted with his blood!" The larger man yelled as the two Bikers slowly approached the bikes leaning against each other along with the two Bikers leaning against their bikes one of them groaning in pain. The younger of the two Bikers would run towards the groaning man grabbing him by his shoulders saying "I've got you, come on." He said pulling him forward as he sees a pile of five frag grenades the pins being pulled being tied to the injured Biker's back. As the Bikers got torn apart by the massive explosion the larger Biker would scream in anger taking the murdersaw off of the bike as he revs it up "COME ON YOU COWARD, FACE ME!" He yelled firing the flamethrowers into the air.

As he stands there in a rage he would start to hear heavy metallic footsteps approaching him seeing the Wanderer approach in a full T45 Power Armor slowly picking up a car door as he pulled out a 10MM SMG "finally, a fun fight!" The Biker yells as the Wanderer started approaching him the Biker charging and trying to slam the saw down into him before it was blocked with the car door the two auto ace blades getting stuck as the Wanderer fires at his leg before pushing the Biker into his cycle making him drop the murder saw. Picking it up he slowly pushed the car door off with his foot approaching the Biker and pinning him on the ground revving up the murdersaw "you said you wanted to paint the roads with my blood right?" The Wanderer said slowly lowering it onto his chest sawing into the armor "well it's not my blood that's being spilled is it?!" He yelled as the Biker struggled before the Wanderer activated the flamethrowers aiming it at his head.

Slowly burning up the man's face he would leave the saw in his chest as he looked at the back of the cycle seeing a cage on wheels filled with women and children. Slowly approaching the cage he would grab his rifle aiming at the lock as the storm started going away "stand back." He says as some of them step back as far as they can before he blows the lock off opening the cage and letting the people out as they start gathering what they can "alright people listen, megaton is that way, just keep following the road and you'll get there, they're good people, they'll take care of you." He says pointing down the road as they start following his directions walking down the road as his Power Armor glows green being swapped out for his armor and into his Jumpsuit combat armor. Continuing to walk down the road TLW would keep looking back seeming very afraid of something. Eventually throughout his journey the sun would start to set as TLW enters an abandoned factory making a small camp and barricading the front door and the door leading further into the factory effectively locking himself in the front office for the night. Sitting in front of his man made fire he would listing as he stared into the fire lost in his thoughts occasionally hearing something howl or screech outside or a metal creation of man walk around clumsily inside before hearing a 357 round be fired outside. Quickly putting out the fire TLW would listen pulling out his 10MM and aiming at the door waiting. As he watched the door with his finger on the trigger TLW watches as something bangs on the door, the latches slowly being torn out of the wall before the desks and door slid across the room slamming into the wall. Before the dust even began to settle TLW would start firing into the doorway before his weapon clicked. Slowly as the dust settled TLW would see a person wearing Riot Gear with bullet holes across their chest before saying in a vocoded voice "You always knew how to say hello Alpha." the person says slowly walking in as the wounds slowly closed. Standing and watching the person Alpha would pull out his 44. Magnums aiming them both at the familiar foe "that damned book really has fucked you up Six." he says as they chuckle "and it seems the monolith has restored your youth, but I doubt it made you stronger than me." Six says pulling out a Proton Inversal Axe "Looks like your time's up Al, but don't worry even when your head rolls on the ground again, I'll still have a use for you." Six says turning the Axe on and charging Alpha who would dodge pulling out the Vampire's Edge and slashing them in the back before being slammed through the wall.

As he slowly stood up Alpha would watch as blood trickled from his head and rebar was stuck in his side before looking up and seeing Protectrons. Slowly he would grab the rebar slowly pulling it out before throwing it on the ground, looking up at the hole he just came through Alpha would pick up his pistol ejecting the magazine and loading a new one in before cocking it and firing into the domes of the Protectrons and disabling them. Turning back to the hole he would see Six clapping while walking up to the hole before jumping down and pulling their axe out again and charging swinging and cutting his arm. Rolling back Alpha would fire hitting Six in the chest before running up hitting them in the throats with the barrel of the gun and firing before hitting the bottom of the handle over their mask cracking the lense before getting slashed in the chest and getting knocked onto his back. Jumping up into the air Six would swing her axe downward trying to slam it into Alpha's chest before he rolled out of the way taking out his Police Baton and cracking it over their head before kneeing their face shattering a lens revealing a glowing red iris in a pure black eye "What in gods name….." he says swinging the baton at them but before it made contact Six switched into their Hellfire power armor grabbing his arm and raising him up slamming him through the ground and into the basement of the factory.

Coughing up blood Alpha would try to get up only to hear his left leg and arm cracking "Fuck!" he'd shout looking over and seeing a strange triangular stone structure. As he looked at the stone structure he would suddenly be picked up by his head with Six looking into his eyes "Even with how much fun I'm having pummeling you to a pulpe to where you can't even run…. You have become an annoyance to my plans." they say slowly starting to crush his head as he yelled in pain. But before they can finish the job a large bolt of white energy would blast them in the chest and sending them flying back with a large hole in the middle of their chest. Falling to the ground Alpha would look to see the stone structure glowing with what looks like a portal "Hurry run! I'm using the last of my essense to hold them down and hold your leg together." a feminine voice says as Alpha slowly stood beginning with a limp towards the portal before starting to speed up with a sprint "If you see the one with the silver eyes, tell her that her I wish I could've come back." the voice says as Alpha runs through the portal at first only being able to see white. As his eyes adjusted Alpha would slowly be able to see a lush green forest around him. Slowly falling to his knees Alpha would cough up blood before collapsing onto his back looking up at the blue sky "heh, this good enough of a place for a son dad?" he says with a faint smile before he would pass out.


	2. Alpha

The Lone Wanderer

Name: Alpha Diam

Race: Caucasian

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Style: Blast Back

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: 7

Perception: 6

Endurance: 8

Charisma: 10

Intelligence: 10

Agility: 10

Luck: 4

Best Skills: Barter, Speech, Melee Weapons, Small Guns, Unarmed, Science and Medicine

Worst Skills: Big Guns, Repair, Explosives, Lockpick, Energy Weapons and Sneak

Perks: Gun Nut, Toughness, Finesse, Life Giver, Robotics Expert, Sniper and Adamantium Skeleton

Weapons: Ballistic Fist, Industrial Gauntlet, (2) 44 Magnums, Vampire's Edge, Trench Knife, Police Baton, (2) 10mm SMGs, Double Barrel Shotgun,Marksman Carbine, (10) Frag Grenades, (10) Plasma Grenades, (10) Pulse Grenades.

Apparel: Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit, Wasteland Doctor Fatigues, Winterized Combat Armor, red bandana, Biker Goggles, Lyon's Pride Power Armor

Aid: (25) Stimpaks, (10) Med-X, (5) Rad-Away, Aqua Pura (5), Pork and Beans (5)

Misc: (245) Caps, (30) Bobby Pins, Alpha's Holotags, Cross' Holotags, tweezers, scalpel, scissors, surgical tubing

Ammo: (36) Shotgun Shells, (800) 10mm rounds, (48) 44. rounds, (1250) 5.56mm rounds.


	3. Chapter 2: Remnant

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two of Wasteland Amethysts, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda, support the official releases.

Chapter 2: Remnant

Slowly as Alpha would wake up he would hear what sounds like the all too familiar beeps of a heart monitor. Opening his eyes Alpha would see everything blurry with him being in a white hospital room that would be fully intact and clean. On a chair reading a novel with the title Grimm and Silver, looking down he would see his arm in a sling and his leg bandaged up with splints. Slowly sitting up the nurse would look up seeing him, now that Alpha's vision has fully come to him he would see that the girl would have pink hair and pink eyes "oh you're awake, are you feeling okay sir?" she says getting up and setting her book down before approaching him "Where am I? Who are you?' he asks "You're in Beacon Academies Care Center and I am nurse Pinckle, we found you on the ground in the nearby forest bleeding with your arm and leg broken along with your lung punctured, if you don't mind me asking did you get into a fight? Your armor seemed it was made for combat." She says looking at his scarred body.

"Was more like a slaughter than a fight." He says as he looks at his hand moving his fingers before looking at her "you said I was at an academy called Beacon correct?" He asks as she nods "um sir I suggest you wait here until we've completed the scans on your body, we still need to make sure that we've patched up all your wounds." She says as he sighs "alright how long with that take?" "Five minutes, the scan was taken while you were unconscious." Slowly Alpha would look at his chest seeing a large scar over his chest "it's strange, that device on your arm." Pinckle says as Alpha looks back up at her "what about it?" "You see we couldn't remove it during surgery and when we had to fix up your arm it got into the way, luckily though we were able to work around it."

As Alpha looks at his broken arm the door opens with two older looking people walking in one being a male with combed up hair and a goatee with a blindfold over his eyes, he would wear a robe with a business suit and pants and dress shoes, all black. With him would be a shorter woman who would have blue hair and beautiful purple eyes wearing a purple tank top with what seemed to have pauldrons sewed into it and a blue lightning bolt going down along with cargo pants and combat boots and in her hand a metal case. "Hello nurse Pinckle we've come to see the patient." the man says as she nods quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind them "now then." he says pulling up a chair as the woman does the same "I am Professor Saff Bran and this is my friend Professor Lave Saffron, we see you've already met nurse Pinkle, may I ask for your name?" Saff asked reaching his hand out for a hand shake "I'm Alpha, Alpha Diam." he says shaking his hand with a confused look with how he's seeing. "Well then Alpha I can tell you're not around here, where are you from?" he says as he leans back rubbing his chin "well, I'm from somewhere else, a place much different from where we are now, you see I went through some sort of portal after running from a person named Six, when I went through I heard a woman speaking and then with a flash of light I was in the middle of the forest."

"A portal?" Lave said seeming surprised "well that explains your strange clothing and technology." scratching his head before looking down at his pip-boy Alpha would think for a couple of seconds "hm, it seems that portal sent me to…" he would say before being cut off by both Lave and Saff at the same time "an alternate dimension." Looking at both of them Alpha would chuckle rubbing his face as he looks at them "so what happens now?" he asks as Saff replies "well as I see it you can either stay at this school attend it and become a huntsman or if you want just live a normal life, the choice is yours." Saff says as Alpha thinks"what exactly does a huntsman do?" "Well we used to slay beasts called grimm but now we're more of peacekeepers." Lave says as Alpha looks at them "alright then, when do I start?" Alpha asks as Lave replies with "next week, that's opening day for the academy."


	4. Professors

The Thunder Girl

Name: Lave Saffron

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Purple

Occupation: Beacon Weapons Maintnence

Semblance: Harden body part

Weapon: Olympus- Railgun/Machete

* * *

The Blind Warrior

Name: Saff Bran

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: White (due to blindness)

Occupation: Beacon's Headmaster

Semblance: Echolocation

Weapon: Astra- Pata Sword/Flamethrower


End file.
